


Relationship

by black_f73



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	Relationship

Harvey总是很从容，从Mike第一次见到他的时候他就是这样子，从容的坐在办公桌后面，准备把门外那些打着哈佛标牌的新鲜肉吓出汁来。Harvey脑子转的很快，Mike的脑子也很快，但前者的狡猾将这种快提升了几个维度的level，好像整个曼哈顿的此起彼伏都是由他决定的，Mike知道有些事跟时间有关，也许再过个十年，或者更少，他也会变成Harvey那样，穿着一万三的西装，头发一丝不苟，从容应对着最难搞的客户，就连温莎结上的浅坑也无可挑剔，但是现在仍然只是现在，Harvey已经是Harvey了，而Mike还只是手忙脚乱的助理律师，五百元买五套西装，另外三套是从Trevor那里拿来的，他的房间总是堆满了外卖的盒子和来不及清洗的脏衣服，一天睡不到三小时，他暂停了他全部的私人生活投入到工作里，尽管如此，却仍然必须睡在公司资料室的桌子底下，在众人围观前慌忙起身，奔跑着开始每一天。 

这让Mike忍不住去想Harvey在最开始的时候是不是也是这样，尽管Louis的某些言论里透露出来一丝余地，但Mike仍然无法想象，Harvey好像生来就是Harvey，即便是再年轻个十岁，一整年都不睡觉，他也能穿好他的西装，仪表堂堂一派从容的把工作放在它们该在的地方，摆出它们该摆的造型。这种想象让Mike深感挫败，这让他觉得自己永远都只是个孩子，而Harvey则是神秘的大人，在异次元为自己开启一个时间永不会流逝的空间，他在那里工作，睡觉，把领带无休止的调整到黄金位置，让他的每一根头发都固定在能和昨天的监控录像完全重合的地方，然后他弹弹手指，对这个世界来说就只是一秒钟的事，他就把那些吓人的成绩摆在了桌面上。 

否则Mike不知道该怎么解释Harvey，他甚至连私人生活也处理的游刃有余，或许他像对待Dana Scott那样一边上床一边把谈判当做助兴节目，像某种dirty talk，仔细想想这比喻可真是神形兼备。当然这些都是Donna告诉他的，包括最后那句比喻，他不知道她是怎么知道这些事的，但只要想想她是Donna，那就一切都有的解释了。 

但是另外一些仍然想不通，那些必须俯身去做的，真正需要时间的，Mike尝试过，但不行，当然这尝试并不是说小助理律师对上司的好奇终于让他变态到蹲在阴影里去窥床头，只是如果趴在床头上的正是Mike Rose本人，那就是另外一回事了。 

第一次发生的时候Mike正在加班，这简直是整个故事里唯一知道为什么的地方了，他们碰上一件大案子，事务所的空气紧张的都在往下沉，Harvey，Louis，甚至连Jessica都在他路过走廊的时侯叫住了他，好像当一件事发生的时候所有的事都会在它身边炸开以表示助兴似的，它们在Mike的身上炸了三遍。 

Mike加了很长时间的班，长到他觉得自己似乎也学会创造平行世界了，身体在这儿，脑袋在那儿，他累得连呼吸都想停止，可身体却强迫他醒着，他的头像是属于某个泡在水里三天三夜的浮尸，肿胀着，痛苦极了，他眼睛里只有Harvey最后丢给他的两千页打印纸，还有一个装咖啡的金属罐子，他都不知道装咖啡的金属罐子为什么会在他的眼睛里，然后Harvey把他领回了家，另一个不知道为什么的事情，Harvey喂了他些吃的，又一个不知道为什么的事，之后所有的句子都要加上这个后缀，Harvey吻了他。 

Mike从来没有预想过Harvey做爱是什么样子的，他连『预想』这个词都没有预想过，所以临时设计调查问卷似乎有点为时晚矣，但毫无疑问有一个选项可以在任何行动前都被不假思索的划掉。 

温柔的。 

温柔的Harvey Specter。 

听起来就像是某个员工大会上主持人的无耻开场白，用以铺垫后面的大幅减薪和更大幅的裁员，接下来就该是谁死了。 

Mike的尝试是这个时候仍然拿着那两千页的纸张，试图幻想这东西能在第二天早上完美的放在Harvey面前，就像Harvey总是能做到的那样。而他的上司似乎对这种境界再清楚不过了。 

他像是从酒窖里取出期待多时的那瓶珍藏，然后把酒精缓慢的倒入Mike的身体里，让他整个人都散发出陈年红酒宝石般迷人的色泽，Mike只记得Harvey凝视着他，抚摸着他，轻轻摇晃着他，在舌尖细细品尝着他，Mike不知道这究竟是他的身体还是高脚酒杯里石榴石色的昂贵液体，Harvey在Mike身上施展着他的空间魔法，直到后者的身体终于找着了正确的位置，飨足的放松下来，他的脑子则像被放在真正的红酒中浸泡过一样，粉红色的，晕晕乎乎的，他终于能放自己陷入安眠。 

Mike在这样的Harvey身上隐隐感觉到一个用C、A、R、E四个字母排列出来的单词，这让他有些困惑，在之后的时间里Mike让自己合理的去想这个，也许有些人就是这样的，床上床下天差地别，甚至背道而驰。也许Harvey就是这样的。 

然后事情回到第二天清晨，就在Mike顶着陌生的天花板从这无数的为什么里回想起那两千页的打印纸之前，Harvey就已经穿着他最好的西装结束了案子，在Pearson Hardman事务所里趾高气扬。 

Donna一针见血的评价了她的上司，看起来就像只喂饱了的骆驼，不但吃了，还存了一大堆，得意洋洋的卧在沙漠正中央，让看到他的人呼吸干燥，满脸沙子。Mike总觉得她说的不是案子的事儿。 

然后一个半星期后同样的事又发生了，这次就简单多了，外面下着暴雨，Harvey开车送Mike回家，他自己开的车，Mike奇怪于自己全部的注意力都只在Harvey肩膀上昂贵西装被雨点打湿的痕迹，然后Harvey抓住了他，这次的节奏就像极了Harvey本人，强势，霸道，掌控一切，游刃有余，推翻了Mike的所有假设，于是Mike也回到了困惑的原点。 

他不讨厌和Harvey上床，事实上，甚至可以说感觉不错，十分喜欢，乐在其中，欲罢不能，不管是第一次，第二次，还是之后的所有次，他只是没有办法做到把这一切当做毫无意义。 

不像这个层面上的大多数人，Mike其实不怎么擅长处理短期关系，不是没有过，但每次都让他感觉很糟，他生命中最重要的人是他的祖母，他最好的朋友是跟他一起长大的Trevor，在这样的长久关系中他能感到安全，尽管之后还是发生了一些事，但是Mike那天和Harvey说了实话，他的希望一直都在正轨上。Mike的祖母说过这才是她的小Michael最聪明的地方，但是这丝毫不能让他觉得好过一丁点儿。 

所以他只能尽量不去处理这件事，他只是想表现的成熟一些，就这样把它放在那里，显得不那么在意，这很难，但他至少可以做到只字不提。 

他拿不准将来自己是不是也会那样，在Harvey的床上说那些dirty talk，Harvey一边进入他一边问他并购案的合同拟定，Mike觉得光是想想都让他觉得受伤。 

他玩不了这种所谓成年人的游戏，就好像他曾经试图极尽所能的去揉乱Harvey的头发，试图让后者看起来窘迫一些，哪怕不那么从容，但也只是徒增性感罢了，Mike想这大概就是Harvey Specter的魅力所在。 

他不想Harvey如他真实的样子那样去认为他，就像那些姑娘拍着他的脸颊同情的叫他Michael，或者sweet heart，或者poor puppy或者其他什么时候的样子，也许所有人都在嘲笑Mike Rose的天真和柔软，但是他只在乎Harvey是怎么看他的。 

他不能从一开始的那些为什么里找到任何一个答案，但他至少能从现在的糟糕关系里找到一个出路，但他需要给自己找一个时机，一个结束的时机，让这件事看起来没什么感情在里面，至少不能像是在生谁的气，尽管在他们的关系里好像感情和生气都没有什么立足之地，他只是想结束这件事而已，他不想辞职，或是做什么让他失去步上正轨机会的事，他也不想失去Harvey这个导师，他只是想结束这件事，就这样。 

于是这种关系又持续了几个星期，直到Harvey又一次的搂着某个褐发美人离开事务所，而Mike手里正拿着一份离婚案的资产评估表，Mike突然想明白了自己所谓等待时机不过是为止步不前找的一个悲惨借口而已。 

他仍旧睡在资料室的桌子底下，每天工作一百个小时，好像决定把Harvey的教导全身心的贯彻到底，Mike不知道这算是掩盖好了还是看起来更惨了，他一直处于高速运转无法休息的状态，Harvey开始作为某种助眠产品被他深深怀念着。 

离婚案比预想的用的时间更长，似乎开始的时候非常简单，Wesley夫妇结婚五年没有孩子，两人协议离婚和平分手，只是需要对名下的几份巨额产业做一个合理的分割，Harvey把这份差事丢给了Mike，自己却和Wesley夫人打得火热，那位褐发的美人，作为Harvey数一数二的大客户之一，无论是身价还是品味似乎都完全符合Harvey的那种成熟关系的对象。Mike花了越来越长的时间在这个案子上，可是拟定的协议始终得不到客户的认可。 

他们没有再上床，就只是没有了，就好像Mike所希望的那样，就好像时间剪掉走向异常的那部分又重新接续到了一起，Mike不知道是Harvey察觉了还是他就这么的...如他一贯的风格。 

他只是拿着那段被剪掉的时间极度困乏的好像身体里什么地方坏掉了。 

直到Donna用修传真机的方式把他修好，Mike觉得Donna的无所不能应该写进宪法里，她给了他一个坚果饼，告诉他他站在传真机旁边的样子连Louis也不会上当，但是他仍然选对了方向，当他学会用一些曲折的方法理智而有效的去掩盖内心中最好的那部分真实的时候，他就是在以倍速的方式飞快的成为Harvey，并且选择扮演软蛋而不是混蛋又保持了自己的风格，他应该为此得到一个坚果饼。Mike觉得Donna的无所不知也应该写进宪法里。 

然后那位无所不知的秘书径直走向Harvey的办公桌，在那里留下了整整一罐坚果。 

爱情就像是黄昏时一个人坐在房间里发呆，你以为自己还看得清，可回过神来的时候发现周围早已经一片漆黑。 

Wesley夫人最终还是签署了协议，她谢绝了Harvey的邀约却征用了Mike共进晚餐，聪明的女人知道谁在这个案子里耗费了最多的精力，她想向Mike致歉，因为这种耗费并非缘于后者的能力不足，也不是临到最后无法下定的决心，这仅仅只是希望那一刻能够尽可能的再迟一些。 

而Harvey只是陪着她渡过这些，虽然他永远不会这么说。Wesley夫人告诉Mike那些关于他和Wesley先生相识的故事，还有她们为什么离婚，她告诉Mike有两个原因人们相爱却因此分别，一个是因为想把自己认为最好的都给对方，而另一个，则是成为自己所认为的，对方需要你成为的那种人。

Mike从餐厅出来的时候看见Harvey站在那里，背靠着车子等着他，身后是纽约的灯红酒绿。Harvey的肩膀微微绷着，酝酿着Donna把他赶出事务所前一个字也不愿意教他的开场白，Mike想起来Wesley夫人最后对他说的话，如同这个城市所有的终结者们，这些身经百战的傻瓜，游刃于自己制定的规则内，懂得欣赏，适度取悦，尽情品味，然后在恰当的时候全身而退，却从没学会过如何延续，看起来好像是尽在掌握，却不过是一群无所适从的胆小鬼，在一条冠冕堂皇的短途上来来回回，丧失了行走下去的勇气。 

Mike想有些事情确实跟时间有关，也许再过个十年，或者更少，他也会变成Harvey这样，穿着一万三的西装，头发一丝不苟，从容应对着最难搞的客户，就连温莎结上的浅坑也无可挑剔。但有些事情则永远都是属于Mike的，那些内心中最好的真实。 

然后Mike走过去，吻了他。


End file.
